


The Angel's Epilogue

by goodtimesbadtimes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck/God - Freeform, Epilogue, POV Chuck, POV God, Pre-Season/Series 11, Season/Series 05, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Season 5, a parallel to Swan Song, essentially God's final words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodtimesbadtimes/pseuds/goodtimesbadtimes
Summary: A parallel to God/Chuck's voice over epilogue in Swan Song (5.22).I gave the final words for the gospel of the Winchesters. It's time I gave word to my first children.





	

The inevitability of life is that you will hurt people. You will hurt strangers and friends and those most important to you. Now, a father no more wants to hurt his children than a writer, his characters. So imagine the pain of being both. Being a father to so many children, but also the orchestrator to their pain.

 

From the beginning of time I knew what would happen to this little planet. That is, until two brothers and a fallen angel changed all that. They read the rules and threw them away anyways. They chose family; they chose each other. Now, I've told you their story and given them my final words; their epilogue. It's time to give my four oldest children that same courtesy. 

 

Raphael. Of my children, you were given the least choice in the matter. Killed for your dedication to my plan, even after it was clear I was wrong. He fought so hard, but I believe that he had forgotten what he was fighting for. 

Gabriel. The hiraeth. His actions were the only to surprise me. He loved his family and he left his family. In doing so, he attempted to save the memory of a home that never quite existed. Oh, and how he longed to return to that home. But he couldn’t. Instead, he chose to save the boys who chose to save the world.

Michael. The loyal first born. My orders were followed without question. He believed in my plan, even when I no longer did. And for that, he was punished unbelievably. In the pit with Lucifer; a punishment designed for only one, now shared by two brothers. I wish I could say they are working out their troubles. An eternity of troubles, however, cannot be erased so easily. 

Lucifer. The rebellious little brother. He fought my plan till the day I left. The moment I made mankind, I saw what would become of him. Now, he differs from Michael, he has not lost hope. He is clever, he plans on getting out. 

 

Every now and again I check in on these brothers, my broken family. I see each go through so much pain, but chose to do nothing. Do you know why? Because I have learned my place. They are bloody, broken, and alone because of my plan. I have done enough. So, my final words I write not for my audience, but for my children. You have each been put through pain that you were unprepared for. I am sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while re-watching Supernatural season 5. Just a quick stream of consciousness that I wrote from Chuck's point of view.


End file.
